I Found Love Through Murder Httyd
by SilentlyxRandom
Summary: Katameere ScarletScream was the next in line for the throne of all dragons, until she killed her arranged fiance and went on the run from a life she didn't want. She's Katil now and a prophecy foretells that a blur of black will bring the light into her eyes and let her see. T for a bit of Blood and Gore, and stuff, so yar. FIRST STORY XD!


Katameere. That was my name for one hundred years until I escaped. I was the dragon princess of Halibirn, the next in line for the throne in the royal ScarletScream family, or in other words, the Dragon Royals. Never heard of the ScarletScreams, have you? It doesn't matter, I don't really like to talk about it much... My scales are a shimmering blood red marbled in with black and silver and I'm about the size of a NightFury. My eyes are a lifeless coal grey that glitter red, just one of the fantastic features about me. I don't go by Katameere now, it's Katil. If you know what Katil means, then yes, I am a murderer. I'm on the run from my own family, they never loved me, they want to kill me. I raid villages, take and steal, how did this happen you ask? It's quite a long story of how a tired princess next heir for the throne of all dragons turned into a cold hearted killer. This is my story. The story of how my harsh childhood built my layers and made me the merciless outlaw I was. The story of how he made me show the real me. The story of how I laughed, cried, lived and eventually died. This is how I'll start my story and how I'm going to end it.

"Score!" I screeched in the twin's faces, they slumped to the floor in jealously as a cream pie hit them in their heads, "Mmmm, blueberry! Sanjai out-did herself with this pie!" My Nadder friend, Kyris, laughed, using his claw to scrape up some pie on Aerick and Derik's face and slid her claw in his mouth, making a pop sound when he took it out. "Yeah, yeah, hahaha. Now hurry up and get us cleaned up before Jaliquere comes!" Aerick complained, grabbing his brother's tail and wiping his eyes to get the pastry off, "Yeah, we have to look hot before she comes to play!". "Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes, "Uhm Kat, I need to-" Ky started, but got cut off by Queen Corvia, my mum. "Katameere! A word?" she requested, her golden crown placed neatly on her head, I looked back to my sniggering brothers and a worried Kyris then followed mum into the gardens. "Why do you want to disgrace our family name?" Mother asked, I cocked my head to the side, "What are you talking about?" I shot back slowly, squinting a bit. "Having idiotic contests with your brothers and throwing pie at them? It's not how a princess should be behaving." she explained, "Oakley!". I froze in place for a few seconds then caught up to her, "I'm just having fun, what's so bad about that?" I whined, Oakley, one of our Groncle servants, rushed to my mother's side, "Everything is wrong with having fun, Katameere. Princesses should be playing the lyre or sewing or socialising at tea parties instead of having inappropriate food fights, flying away from home at night and fighting. Make sure all of the village are prepared for tomorrow, Oak," mother slurred, asking Oakley to write down mother's wishes. "What's happening tomorrow?" I questioned, well more like demanded, Corvia kept a straight face, "I think it would be better if your father was in the conversation aswell." she answered simply, shooing Oakley away as we made our way to the top of the tower, meeting with father who was playing chess with Uncle Marvis. "Brother, you must get better chess plans. It would definately help you to wi- Oh, Kat!" Uncle M. greeted, engulfing me in a big hug, "Hi Uncle Marvis," I smiled back. "Marvis, could you please leave Wilder and I to talk to Katameere?" Mother asked, "Corvia, if I knew better, you're trying to get rid of me," Uncle Marvis joked, "Kidding, I'll leave, your majesties,". The slam of a door was heard and it went silent. "Take a seat, Katameere," Mother insisted, "Your father and I have decided, that, well... It's time for you to get a mate,".

I sat there wide eyed, mouth gaped open, then laughed, "Hahahahahaha! You guys crack me up, nice prank! I actually thought you were serious!" I cackled, rolling on the floor laughing. "We aren't joking." Dad stated strictly, "You're 17, Katameere. You need to marry a dragon and become queen of their isle. That's why tomorrow we've arranged a wedding for you and Griftyn,". All the laughter faded and the room went silent. "No." I stated firmly, "What do you mean no?" Mum butted in, claws on hips, "I'm not marrying anyone." I demanded. I got up from my place but was grabbed by the wrist, "You're going to marry Griftyn and become Queen of Jardin, Katameere Luiles Claw Scarlet Scream. And you're not going anywhere." Mum bellowed strictly, "I don't want to marry that snob! I don't want to marry anyone! You can't make me!" I screeched, flying out through the balcony, the sun was setting and I decided to shake it off by a long, relaxing flight. "Marry? Me? That's like asking me not to eat pie, or breathe, or eat more pie…" I dozed off at the thought, making a sharp halt at the edge of the forbidden forest. Darkness engulfed my sight as I heard soft sounds of snoring in the trees, I rolled my eyes as I shot a harmless plasma blast at the source of snores. "Ah!" Kyris screamed, falling from the high branch, "Kat, is that you?" he asked, I muzzled him, "Yes, it is, now keep your voice down!" I whispered/shouted (I don't know if that works but who cares!). He nodded and I let go, "I'm running away," I stated in a simply but yet, a daring tone, "You found out, didn't you?" The orange Nadder gasped, I tilted my head in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold it. You knew about my arranged marriage?" I questioned, he gulped and looked to the floor, "Yes," a soft murmur came out. My eyes widened, "So why-" "I was trying to tell you but the pressure kept building! When I finally decided to give you the news, you got swept up by Queen C. and then told. I'm sorry. I knew how you'd react to the 'm' word and you're my best friend, I should of told you. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he turned his head away as I hugged him, "It's okay. At least you tried, now are you escaping with me or not?". He thought about it for a while, conjuring a smile until it faded at a thought of realization. "If we leave tonight, the villagers and you're family will get suspicious. We need to make a cut throat plan, 1- Because I'm bored and 2- Because you need to get away from this place," Ky explained, grinning like a mad dragon, "So, here's the plan…"

-0000000000000000000-_-000000000000000000000-

So, first chapter done! This is my first time using Fanfic, cuz I'm a quotev writer but I wanted to try some'in differs! So, uh, any tips for a rookie? Hehehe…..


End file.
